


i'll worship like a dog

by lesbinej



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, if this feels off its either because its smut and therefore i dont know what im doing, john mulaney voice: im just so horny and angry all the time and i have no outlet for it, not that i wouldve had it betaed anyways but yeah, or its because i wrote and posted this at 3 am unbetaed, so. deanoru.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: this was really just a study to try my hand at writing explicit sex scenes, so who better than deanoru as my test subjects?no plot, nothing overarching, just 2k of nico getting her pussy absolutely devastated. ur welcome(title from take me to church/hozier)





	i'll worship like a dog

Karolina rolls over, stirring Nico from her half-daze where she'd been curled into Karolina’s side, and sighs dramatically.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, Karebear?” Nico manages, her voice still slow and brain lagging from her doze. Karolina looks down at her, lips twisted, eyes cloudy in thought. 

“How much I love you,” she says with a fond smile, leaning down to peck Nico's lips- who accepts the warm contact gratefully. It doesn't do much to wake her up, but it's a very lovely greeting. 

Nico hums. “Sweet. And here I was, thinking about your fantastic ass.” 

Karolina gives her a short laugh, leaning down over her in mock seduction.

“That-” and here, Karolina presses another kiss to her lips. “Is a lie, Minoru. You just woke up, which means you're thinking about one of two things.”

“Mmm.” 

“Breakfast, or-” Karolina's hand skims down Nico’s side, stopping at her hip and squeezing slightly. Nico would be lying if she said her breath didn't hitch.  _ “-breakfast.”  _

“I have to admit,” Nico says, her voice coming out breathier than she would've thought. “ _ Breakfast  _ sounds pretty good right now.” 

Karolina's nose wrinkles. “Now breakfast just doesn't sound like a real word.” 

Nico laughs- really, only Karolina can get her to laugh when she's so goddamn turned on, and the first heat of the morning is beginning to build. 

Karolina kisses Nico again- slowly, purposefully. It’s lazy and lingering and  _ agonizing  _ when all Nico wants to do is grind their hips together. But it's Karolina, so Nico tells herself to be patient, metaphorically biting the inside of her cheek as she sinks into the kiss. 

“What  _ ever  _ am I going to do about how  _ insatiable  _ my girlfriend is?” Karolina murmurs, a teasing tone to her voice, her lips still just millimeters from Nico's. 

“You could  _ hurry up _ ,” Nico complains, stomach tightening as Karolina's hands lightly trace circles on her hip. It's incredible that Karolina  _ never  _ gets tired of pulling the same shit until Nico's practically begging for more. 

It's not the begging and power dynamic that makes it fun, though- the fun part for Karolina is watching strong, stoic, Nico, her leader and the only thing standing between her and the rest of the Runaways and death, come apart at the seams at Karolina's fingertips. And Nico has to agree- it's refreshing to have someone else be in control for a little while, to not have to worry about decision making for ten minutes out of her day and just get absolutely rammed into the bedframe. 

Karolina clicks her tongue in a chastising way, but doesn't bother actually chiding her. “There's a  _ method  _ to this, you know.” 

“Yeah-” Nico gasps out in between Karolina's palms on her hips. “It's called two fingers and a tongue.” 

Karolina actually laughs just a little at that, which makes Nico feel a small sense of pride. She, however, changes the subject.

“God, you're tense today,” she grunts, pushing her hand down until the joint popped. Nico had to admit, that did feel really nice- but it  _ wasn't  _ what she came for. 

“Does you chiropractor usually compliment your ass and try to get fucked faster than this?” Nico grits her teeth. 

“Not unless she's  _ really  _ horny,” Karolina says impassively, and Nico's head snaps up with alarm before realizing that,  _ oh,  _ that was a joke. 

“Well it's not her fault her patient has the back of a Greek goddess,” Nico says, flopping her head back down and letting out a breath. “I’m pretty sure every chiropractor ever would get turned on by your back.”

Karolina snorts. “Seen many backs, have you?”

“Don't need to,” Nico’s breath catches again as Karolina's hand works lower. “Already know yours is perfect.”

Karolina rolls her eyes, but the fond smile she holds, small and private, tells her everything.

“So….” Karolina begins- her change of the subject for the second time didn't escape Nico's attention, but also it was really hard to pay attention to much of anything when Karolina's hands were starting to slide under Nico's underwear. “Strap?”

Nico doesn't even have to consider. “Yes. No more talking.”

Karolina raises an eyebrow teasingly. “If you want me to shut up-”

“Shut up shut up  _ shut up-”  _ Nico’s brain completely scatters as Karolina’s palm presses down, skin against skin, and she sucks in a hiss of a breath. It takes her a moment to see Karolina’s smug face underneath every sensation in her body being slammed into  _ i'm horny and you're going to fuck me right this very second  _ mode. 

“Shut up,” Nico repeats for the fourth time, glaring daggers at her still smug girlfriend. 

“If you say so,” Karolina says agreeably. “But I'm gonna take off my bracelet, okay?” 

“Intimacy. Kinky.”

Karolina rolls her eyes and slips off her bracelet, instantly bathing the room in a pink-yellow glow. Nico has to catch her breath every time she sees her girlfriend in all of her glory- she's  _ beautiful _ . She's stunning and spectacular and Nico will never understand how she got so lucky.

Karolina slides against her, a hundred percent skin on skin that makes Nico almost black out right there from the contact, reaching past her for the sidetable drawer and- after rummaging around for a moment- securing the best friend of Nico and Karolina's sex life since their mutual horniness had made it a complete must have. 

“God, I hate this stupid harness,” Karolina grumbles, but Nico’s not complaining as long as she gets to watch Karolina's stark naked self on top of her, albeit muttering under her breath the whole time while she slides into the straps. 

It's still very exciting when she's finally ready, though, because Nico's not sure how long she'll last, anyways.

Karolina leans down, her smug smile mostly replaced with something more tender, more loving. She kisses fiercely, and it's all Nico can do to keep up with her when her lips part and their tongues push together, Karolina's hand snaking up Nico's side to come to rest underneath her breast, and  _ God,  _ she's really, really good at this. 

Letting Karolina thrust into her is the easiest thing in the world.

It's a natural rhythm that Nico wants to lie in forever, because it feels fucking  _ amazing  _ to get fucked like this- their hips rolling, Nico's body bending wherever Karolina's tells it to. It's so easy to fall into their rhythm, into their sync. When Karolina's hips push in, Nico's give way, their bodies moving together. Nico can't help but clasp Karolina's wrist with her desperate fingers that are just clutching on for dear life as she rides the waves, barely toeing the edge over which she'll get sucked under.

And it's very, very easy to drown in Karolina's surf. 

Her breath hitches with every thrust, her heart skipping beats every time Karolina presses on  _ that  _ spot. Or  _ that  _ one. Or- hell, Karolina could be the clumsiest person in the world, and she'd still find every button that makes Nico tick, every foothold she still has that needs to be edged out from under her. And it's a maddening game to play when all Nico wants, all she's begging for is release, release, release. She's chasing a delirious high that will only leave her wanting more, but what is she supposed to do? Just  _ not  _ let Karolina crack her pelvis in half with each push that digs Nico's hips into the mattress, each thrust that makes the bed frame squeak? It'd be easier not to if Karolina didn't make it just so damn  _ delicious _ \- the heat and the pressure in her stomach coiling tighter and tighter, one of Karolina's palms teasing her breast and the other pressing down on Nico's clit roughly, making her just groan and whimper and every nasty thing that comes with getting your brains absolutely fucked out. 

Nico doesn't remember what it's like to not be lost in Karolina's thrusts, scattering every single time like dust in the wind. Her breathing is is ragged and she knows she's getting close, but it's hard to want  _ this-  _ the push and pull, the chasing and running, the leading and wanting- to end. But at the same time, she  _ needs  _ it to end, because if Nico doesn’t get this high, she's going to come undone at the seams. 

“Kar- Karrie,” Nico gasps, struggling to maintain any coherent thought between Karolina's push and pull, push and pull, push and pull. She scrapes her nails on Karolina's wrist. “God, Karrie, harder.” 

She doesn't bother adding a ‘please’ or a whine- Karolina knows she's close, too. They know each other's bodies like their own. So Karolina pushes in even harder, pushing in deeper, and it's every ounce of willpower Nico has not to black out on the spot.  _ God,  _ it feels so good-  _ Karolina  _ felt so good. And Nico wants to get every drop of honey out of this as she can before the pot breaks. 

The heat is just unbearable- Karolina's pretty much pounding all the willpower out of her, scattering everything in Nico's consciousness but the biting of the bed frame and the feeling of being railed into it within an inch of her life.

Finally, finally, Karolina presses down  _ hard  _ on her clit at the same time that she thrusts in again, all while whispering over and over like a prayer, soft and reassuring: “I've got you. I've got you. I've got you.” And the pressure in Nico's stomach finally snaps, the weight coming crashing down in a blinding white and all Nico can see is stars while she rides it out, Karolina's fingers guiding her back into her body. 

Karolina lets out a breath, gently easing the strap on out of Nico and, after a moment's consideration, tossing it to the floor.

“We're gonna clean it anyways,” she points out, but Nico hardly hears her- instead, she's breathing heavily, wondering what kind of heavenly forces gave her a divine being for a girlfriend.

“You… are… incredible,” Nico says between pants. Karolina's confident grin turns a little shy.

“I just know you.”

Nico nods. “Still. You're a fucking goddess.”

“Aphrodite wants what I have,” Karolina snorts, and Nico has to laugh at that. 

“She does, indeed,” Nico agrees. “She probably can't fuck half as well.”

“You're so lucky to have me, then,” Karolina murmurs, teasing. Nico grins, tired and satisfied and basking in her girlfriend's glow. 

“I sure am,” she nearly whispers. 

“I love you,” Karolina says, her lips brushing Nico's jaw. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Nico mumbles, twisting her head to press those sweet kisses back to Karolina’s lips.

When Nico falls back asleep, her legs are tangled with Karolina’s, her nose in the crook of her neck, and a soft, fond smile is plastered on her lips. 


End file.
